Iron Pony competition/Gallery
Fall Weather Friends Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png|So, you're here to.. Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|...Record my awesomeness!... Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png|I'll just let her explain the rest. Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Who in Equestria are you talking to? Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|...Them, of course! The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Yay! Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Ready Applejack. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png|Applejack, next time try not to nudge the barrel. Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Rainbow looking very shocked at Applejack's performance. Spike with timer S1E13.png|That was good, Applejack. Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png|Applejack, stretching her hooves. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Hey now Rainbow, don't be nervous. Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png|Rainbow, running passed the barrels. Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Just try your best. Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png|Fluttershy, keeping score. Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|I won, this can't be happening. Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png|..Hey, don't be getting used to winning. Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png|Hit it hard, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|Give it everything you've got. Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Awwh yeah! Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png|I'll show ya how it's really done!... Applejack kicking strength test target S1E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png|...Bucking it Applejack style! Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Ponies cheering on Applejack. Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png|No way! Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png|Fluttershy is best score keeper. Spike on Applejack S1E13.png|Ready for a pony ride? Spike getting flung around S1E13.png|Cheering Apple family style. Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|Phew, I'm safe... Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|...Where did you come from? Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Pony rides, the Rainbow Dash way. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Whoo hoo! Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png|Placing a new score. Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png|Ooh my Spike! Audience is watching S1E13.png|Rainbow vs Applejack, in lassoing. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, having some trouble. Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|I'm not amused. Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13.png|...While Applejack, can do it easily. Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|Easy as apple pie. Spike tied up S1E13.png|Let me out of this rope! Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|I got roped. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png|Please say, nopony sees this. Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png|She can keep scores evenly honest. Applejack can't do it S01E13.png|Um, Applejack, you alright? Applejack fails S01E13.png|Ouch, Applejack you alright. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png|Balancing balls like a pro. Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png|Berryshine, Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops, watching the competition. Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash hay bailed. Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png|Carrying Applejack. Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Angel helps out too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Ooh Applejack, looks like Rainbow beat you again. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png|Applejack falls down. Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png|New score is up! Football kicking S1E13.png|About to kick the football. Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png|Oh no. Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Whoo! Keeping score is fun. Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twilight sees ponies waving. Crowd cheering S1E13.png|Three ponies cheer on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Both face to face. Applejack tired S01E13.png|Sweat coming from Applejack... Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Yay! I won! Applejack lost S01E13.png|Come on Applejack, be a good sport. Applejack long jump S01E13.png|Running Applejack. Applejack's long jump attempt S01E13.png|Jumping. Applejack getting up S1E13.png|Good landing. Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png|Try and beat that! Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png|Rainbow´s turn. Applejack ugh S01E13.png|That little cheater! Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png|Applejack, smiling with baby chicks on her back. Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|The chicks on Rainbow's wings. Tug of war S1E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png|You can do it, Applejack! Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash using her wings. Applejack being suspended in the air S1E13.png|Applejack, unable to speak properly with rope in her mouth. Applejack in the air S01E13.png|The ponies all looking up at Rainbow Dash. Applejack I said- S01E13.png|I said... Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png|..Oh hay seed! Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, putting the score for herself. Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|I'm the best, right Fluttershy? Applejack dirty S01E13.png|Now Applejack, be a good sport. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|I'm still the best athlete. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png|You're on Applejack! Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Ooh, you bet it's on! Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png|I'm stepping on your tail. Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png|Now it's on again Category:Event galleries